


Fight Club [Working Title]

by whalebee18



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smuggling, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebee18/pseuds/whalebee18
Summary: Kihyun had lost everything after his lover had gambled their life away, and his freedom when he had killed him with his bare hands. When Chae Hyungwon, the notorious crime leader had offered him an opportunity to leave his old life behind, he couldn’t resist.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Inspired by Love Killa M/V, and a fan comic I saw on my timeline on Twitter, but I couldn't find it again for the life of me. Don't sue me, please. I'll try to find it again later. 
> 
> Also, I'll be real, I'm a terrible writer. If this is shit, you've been warned.  
> Also, comments are welcomed.  
> Cheers to Hyungki

The pain.  
The agony.  
The shouting.  
The beatings.  
The screaming. 

Then it was quiet. 

The ringing in his ears subsided, the red in his eyes dilated, stinging his brown pupils. He was heaving heavy breaths, the lungs in his chest felt like it was about to burst with the rush of adrenaline still high in his veins. His hand felt raw and sore as if he had attempted to skin his knuckles on something blunt. Perhaps he had in the heat of the moment. 

The body underneath him, crushed by his thin thighs were mangled and bruised; a far-fetch from the once handsome face of his lover. His lover. The love of his life. His eyes stung by the tears as it quickly streamed down his face. 

The love of his life was a fraud. He had lost them their house, his clothes, the money that he had saved up after working tirelessly through part-time jobs to cover up his ass of a boyfriend. His watch... They’re all gone, taken by loan sharks. 

And he was so frustrated, and angry and tired. Frustrated that despite the arguments, and the beatings he suffered; he did nothing. He was angry at himself for letting it get this far, for even sticking around for a sack of meat that was worth nothing. He was also tired; deprived of sleep since he had no mattress to sleep on for three months now; sleeping on the cold tile floor of their home. 

It was so frustrating, the buildup that he hoped that his lover would finally get his act together; and actually mean what he said after the beatings and the makeup sex; that he’d change for the better. For them. 

Well now, he’s never gonna change. His lover was dead, pulse gone. All he could hear from pressing his thumb on the cold hand was his own heart beating, fast and relentless. 

He let go of the hand, the sound of the arm cracking on the asphalt. The tears flowed freely now, the realization of what he had done kicked him in the gut. 

Now, his freedom was gone too.

In a trance, he sat there, staring at his dead lover underneath, straddling the body. He slumped onto the cold stomach of the body and just stared. His mind was screaming to him for a flight-or-fight response, but he stood his ground, frozen and composed. If anyone or the police found him like this, he doesn't care. His feelings were irrelevant now. He just killed a person. He should be found caught in the act. 

That's the right thing to do, right?

He hadn’t realized the rain had fallen, washing away the cuts on his delicate face; and gently patting on the bruise behind his neck in an unsteady rhythm. He only realized when a warm hand was set on his shoulder. 

“You’re trembling.” 

He blinked, urging his body to stop. But he was cold. He only had a thin white shirt on with washed-out denim jeans; and the cold bit his skin more by the second. He felt warmth enclosed his body, a hot red leather jacket draped on his shoulders.

“Let’s get you something hot to eat.”

His ears perked, frowning slightly. Did this man not realize the corpse that was quickly turning blue underneath him? 

He felt slender fingers cup his face, tilting his chin up. He shivered from the contact, warmth spreading on his cold face. The rain had simmered in the dark of night, but the streetlight had shone in a perfect angle, enunciating the man’s evident beauty. 

Beautiful. He first thought. 

The man smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes, though his tone was sincere. 

“Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since his last encounter with Chae Hyungwon.  
> Kihyun trains at Son Hyunwoo's training palace, and remembers his pledge, sharing a moment with his roommate Im Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. 
> 
> The people who commented, I'd like to say thank you for your kind words. Really motivated me to write another chapter, and perhaps make a full series on this. 
> 
> Well, until I wrote this chapter and it just seems like I made it worse hahah.  
> Implied, if not obvious, Changki smut moment- if that's not your cuppa, pretend they have... brotherly love? Lol
> 
> Also, I couldn't find that Hyungki comic, but I did find a really cool artist @/bydotpotato on Twitter who draws Hyungki. So yeah.

Kihyun gritted his teeth, sweat glistening down his bare body, panting furiously. The white bandages wrapped tightly between his palms seem to tighten, cutting through his skin. 

“Again," a quiet voice commanded, a shadow looming behind him. 

He fisted his hands, wincing slightly from the burning pain in his thighs, as he swerved his body to an angular position, bringing his leg up mid-air swiftly before falling back to the ground. 

“Not high enough. Again.”

The second try was less graceful, his ankle almost falling on an awkward angle that could’ve caused a muscle sprain. Or worse. 

He heard a sigh, bringing his eyes up to look briefly at his instructor.

Son Hyunwoo stood stoic, his handsome face showing no remorse. The man wore a navy blue kimono wrapped neatly around his muscular lean body, his arm leaning on a tall bamboo staff; one that Kihyun had started to know intimately and painfully as it hits his back one too many times in his first week there. 

Kihyun quickly scrambled to stand, positioned himself. “Ready,” he said, cursing the quiver in his voice. 

What he learned of Hyunwoo was that he never blinks during eye contact. His instructor nods stiffly, as he gives his command. 

“Again.”

—-

It was nightfall by the time he reached his little housing compound, collapsing on the wooden tiles of his small room. 

Kihyun huffed, his face flat on the floor, feeling the cool breeze of the night on his sore back. The sliding windows to the garden were open; as he watched fireflies glow dimly, circling around the lantern that he assumed his roommate had left by their little patio. The room itself smelled faintly like wet grass, and the sound of grasshoppers, frogs, and other creatures of the night surrounded his eardrums. 

He smiled a little, feeling rather overwhelmed by the privilege of simplicity. It was his first time to enjoy such tranquility after all.

“Fuck.” He heard footsteps close their sliding door, a pair of cool hands peppering touches on the raw blisters on his back. He winced at the touch, however hummed in bliss when the feeling of cool gel hit his back. 

“That feels fucking good,” Kihyun mumbled, instantly feeling his shoulders lax. He heard a snorted chuckle from the other, “That’s what she said.” 

Kihyun turned his face to his other side, quirking brow to his roommate, Im Changkyun. The boy's hair shone beneath the low light, a color of dark charcoal. His olive skin looked radiant, evidence from a day worth of hard training.  
“How old are you again, Changkyun?” 

IM glared openly at him, caramel brown eyes glimmering, crossing his arms onto his chest. “I’m legal, and stop calling me that, dumb-dumb.”

Kihyun laughed at that, finally turning his body and carefully lie his back flat on the surface. He was still half-naked, the bandages loosened on his wrists, sighing contently. He was content with the simplicity of his routine and surroundings the past few weeks, here in Hyunwoo's training palace that was home to luscious Japanese gardens and a strict guideline to follow each day. Kihyun appreciates and almost relishes in the disciplinary routines, one that feels unfamiliar and yet right in his alley. 

“Hyung,”  
“Mhm?”  
“Why are you here?” 

Kihyun eyed Changkyun, who stared at his fingers intently. He noted that the younger boy was dressed in standard training clothes; a white dobok, the brown belt tied messily above his navel that peaked through as he sat cross-legged. There were specks of blood on the hems of his long sleeves; proof of hand-to-hand combat. Kihyun was particularly good at that part of the training, though he tends to take it too far. 

“Why are you asking now?” Kihyun asked back casually, with a slight hint of curiosity.

Why was he asking now?  
There was a silent agreement between the two when they were placed in the same housing compound. At first, it was to pretend that the other did not exist, which was proven difficult as the boy tends to wake up in cold sweats frequently, crying vigorously. Kihyun was never one to care, but something about Changkyun reminded him of his younger self; the scared pathetic child who was still innocent and pure. Changkyun exudes that purity, that innocence he once had. So he compromised, holding the boy's hand when he wakes up from his torturous nightmare. From then on, they kept breaking every silent promise they had made to one another. 

No small talk.  
No deep talk.  
No touching each other's stuff.  
No touching each other.  
No kissing, definitely no fucking. 

Kihyun made a mental note, each box checked for each compromisation, now the "no sharing information" marked with a red check behind his eyelids. 

“It’s just,” Changkyun’s voice faded as he stared back.  
“Everyone here is obligated to be here, except you.”  
Accusation was how he would describe the way the boy’s eyes flared.

Kihyun exhaled a breath, bringing his focus up to the ceiling. The ceiling was beige in color, with lanterns hooked onto them. It looked clean, unlike the moldy apartment ceiling he had lived in for five years with his former boyfriend. Unlike the low orphanage house ceiling that was always covered in cobwebs and dread. This place with this ceiling felt brand new. It felt fresh.

He smiled genuinely. 

“I was given a choice,” he started, letting his hands roam towards Changkyun’s folded arms; prying one hand into his. Changkyun hesitated, proven by his tensed fingers, but let him playfully caress it. 

“He- I guess he’s my leader? Or my boss- he gave me three options. One was to run.” Kihyun’s chuckled quietly at the memory of the diner, where he ordered his first fresh burger in a year and was clueless as fuck. It felt so far away, those three months and yet he remembered it like it was yesterday. He would even admit that he was fond of the memory, and the quiet stranger that lurked in them; his savior.  
Changkyun gazed at their intertwined hands, obviously wary of it. 

“Why didn’t you?”  
“Hm?”  
“Run.” 

Kihyun almost laughed bitterly at that. Where would he go if he did? Sure, he was scared out of his wits at the time but he wasn’t fucking dumb. 

“You think he’ll let me go just like that?”  
Kihyun narrowed his eyes, his emotions getting the best of him as Changkyun furrowed his brow.  
Kihyun then softened. Perhaps the boy had his own history, and wouldn’t understand where he was coming from. 

“I had nowhere else to go anyways.” He replied for him. His palms were starting to sweat beneath the bandages between their linked fingers. He tugged it off. 

Changkyun nodded after a brief moment. “What was the second option?”

“Send me to Shin Hoseok.” 

He felt the boy tense again at the name. Kihyun didn’t blame him. After all, everyone was afraid of the first in command gang leader of the X Clan. 

“Why- why would he send you to him?” he stuttered.  
“Because I killed his target.”  
“You’ve killed before?”

The fingers start to loosen on Changkyun's part, but Kihyun tightened it, gazing at the boy. “Haven’t you?”

Changkyun’s cheeks redden at his sharp gaze, as his eyes focused on his lap instead. 

“Did you do it on purpose?”  
“What do you think?” 

Changkyun was visibly irritated by his constant questioning, as Kihyun brought their linked fingers up to his nose breathing in the scent, his lips hovering Changkyun’s skin. 

Changkyun smelled like wood sage and sea salt. He felt Changkyun’s breath hitched, but he paid no mind. 

“Where were we? Ah, second option. Well, obviously he didn’t send me to the big devil himself.” Though he was very much sure his boss was a bigger devil than the latter. 

“So he gave me a third option. Pledge loyalty to him and him only.” 

Changkyun blinked. “You can’t do that. That’s against the X Clan’s principles.” 

Kihyun was very aware of the many principles that the X Clan had made, noting in mind that Son Hyunwoo did a very good job with it. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kihyun comforted, patting the boy’s hand softly, letting it linger on his thumb. “My boss is a very smart man.” He had to give him credit for that. 

His boss found a loophole in the principle, a crack in the wall; enough to slip in his selfish desires. His boss was still a hopeless enigma, having disappeared on him for three months, and yet that encounter in the small diner was all Kihyun needed to know, for now. 

“Kihyun hyung,” Changkyun prodded, his eyes turning rather dark by each second. Perhaps Kihyun's teasing had prompted the darker side of him, one he knew was the reason Changkyun was accepted for training in the first place. 

Kihyun hummed, before yanking Changkyun’s arm harshly for the younger to fall on top of him, nuzzling his neck for that scent. The boy quivered beneath him, as he breathed in that fresh scent. That Godsent clean fresh scent. 

“Who is your boss, hyung?” 

Kihyun fluttered his eyes closed, appreciating Changkyun’s persistence, although they both knew the topic was already over. 

“Chae Hyungwon.” 

The name settled between his lips deliciously, before he bit the olive skin with his teeth, sucking in and drowning himself in wood sage and sea salt, and the moans of a pure human being. 

But his mind was clear as day, despite being clouded by lust; wandering through questions he had of the mystery that was Chae Hyungwon, second in command of the X Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a demure ending, I'm sorry. I'll try better for the next chapter... If there is one hahah. 
> 
> Anyways, happy weekends and comments and kudos are welcomed.  
> Cheers to Hyungki


End file.
